Ima ga Daisuki
by sc627
Summary: RE-RE-EDITED:After certian circumstances, Satoshi and Riku get to know each other; he slowly falls for her but unfrotunatley, she thinks he's... GAY!  I'll be back, just need to fix the mistakes I made...really sorry for the wait for those who did  ;;
1. Chapter 1

_**~~~Chapter 1~~~**_

**{PLEASE READ}**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm finally back again ^^;; My computer broke down right when I was finishing the 6th chap to update and getting it fixed took a long time making me forget everything that happened. I reread the other chapters and I noticed a LOT of mistakes so I edited everything. I'll update six very soon so don't worry. My writing and drawing skills improved so I'll be showing you that For those that never read my fic before, please enjoy:}

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.

Lightly the rain fell on the ground gradually getting harder.

_pitter patter pitter patter_

Two winged beings were soaring in the dark night, fighting in the rain while using their magical powers. After some time the being with black wings remarked with a smirk on his face, "Well, it was nice seeing you again, but I gotta go. Bye."

Throwing a black feather at the white winged man, smoke spread throughout the sky blinding the other. When the smoke cleared all that could be seen was the rain falling down on the ground. The white winged being started looking around frantically but could not find the other winged man.

_**Krad turn back to me. My body can't take anymore than this.**_

Seething through his teeth he muttered, " ….Dark… I won't let you get away next time."

Meanwhile a very unhappy girl with short brownish red hair stood by a lamppost nearby. With a scowl on her face, she thought out loud, "I can't believe Risa just left me in the rain waiting for her for no reason. Next time she asks me to follow her to meet Dark I am absolutely refusing."

_~A few minutes ago~_

Riku was waiting for Risa with her umbrella by a lamppost.

_Where's Risa and what's taking her so long? I'm positive I told her to come by the lamppost as soon as Dark left._

Suddenly her phone began to vibrate and opening it Riku found the caller to be none other than her twin sister Risa.

"Riku, where are you?"

"What do you mean 'where are you'? That's what I should be asking. I'm at the lamppost, where WE decided to meet."

"We decided to meet at the lamppost?"

"Weren't you listening to me when I told you?"

"Oh sorry, I guess I was thinking about Dark-san then. Isn't he just gorgeous?" she said as she was giggling.

"Risa, what kind of question is that? You know I don't like that **pervert**."

"Riku! Dark is not a pervert! He is a gentleman that…"

She quickly cut her off knowing that Risa would never stop talking about her so called 'soulmate' once she started."Ok, ok I get the point. See you at home."

_~Now~_

Remembering that time she just got angrier so she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Sticking her hand out from under the umbrella, Riku felt the rain hit her hand.

"The rain seems to be coming down harder. I'd better get home quickly."

_~With Dark~_

_**Man Dark, you're really lucky he didn't go around looking for you anymore.**_

_Didn't you know? Luck is always by my side._He said with his all too famous smirk to go with it.

_**You know, sometimes I think your just too confident of yourself.**_

_How could I not be when I'm so perfect. Even you should know that by now Daisuke. All my fans seem to know._

Seeing as to how he couldn't do anything about it Daisuke just sighed and mumbled, _**Scratch that; You are just overly confident…**_

_Hey Dai isn't that Riku?_

Looking in the direction that Dark was looking Daisuke indeed saw Riku under her clear umbrella. _**Ahh, it is! What's Harada-san doing outside so late?**_

Suddenly stopping as if realizing something, a smug look spread across Dark's face. _She's probably here to see me. Finally Riku has come to her senses that I am the man of her dreams._

_**Dark, I don't think that's quite it.**_

_Then let's just see who's right._ Dark swooped down to the direction Riku was going and Daisuke started to panic.

_**Are you crazy! Don't go down there to meet her!**_

_Why? Afraid to know that she really has fallen for me?_

**What? N..n..nn…no way!**

Trying to think of an excuse the red-headed red-faced boy saw the blue-headed police man close by.

_**Not that! I see Satoshi coming her way!**_

Looking down Dark really did see the blue haired boy.

_Damn._

Dark quickly flew away from sight so as not to be seen.

_~Back with Riku~_

As she continued on her way home, a weird feeling sent a shiver down her body as if telling her that someone was following. Thinking it was some perverted man like a certian purple haired thief, she quickly turned around to see a familiar figure. The person had shimmering soaked blue hair stuck to his face from the rain and glasses that were blurry with droplets of water. His white dress shirt held onto the form of his body as it was soaked from the rain.

_Isn't that Hiwatari? Whew…and here I thought it was some creep._She let go of the air she was holding in and she looked up at Satoshi to see he wasn't doing much to keep himself out of the rain.

_Why doesn't he have an umbrella when it's raining this hard?_Riku thought while slowly approaching him and calling out to him so as to make sure it really was him,

"Ummm….Hiwatari?"

When she was only about two steps away from him, she stopped in her tracks when she saw wings on the back of her classmate. _Am I seeing things or are those…real…?_

The wings slowly faded away to nothing and Riku still hadn't moved because of the shock. Suddenly Satoshi fell to the ground and seeing this Riku dropped her umbrella and ran to his side.

"Hey Satoshi!" Riku yelled as she flipped him over to see he was unconscious and breathing very hard. Seeing as to how he wasn't going to answer her anytime soon, she picked him up and had his left arm hang over her shoulder to support him. Knowing the hospital to be quite far and not knowing his address, Riku quickly decided to bring him to her home. Finally arriving at the door of her mansion-like house, she was greeted by her butler who gave a worried look as she entered with the unconscious boy.

"Shinichirou, quickly get one of the guest rooms ready."

The butler quickly did as he was told. Before lying him down, Riku told Shinichirou to dry off Satoshi and change his clothes to dry ones she would provide from her room seeing as to how she only had clothes for boys filling up her closet. Meanwhile, Riku quickly got herself dried as she also got wet from the rain. Going back to the guest room she found Shinichirou was checking Satoshi's temperature. While drying off her own hair with a towel, Riku asked, "How is he?"

Turning around, Shinichirou gave her a small smile. "It seems the boy has come down with a fever. Keeping him warm is the most I can do right now since we don't know if he can take the medications we have. He might be allergic to something so it'd be best to leave it at that. I'll go get a towel soaked in hot water to put on his forehead."

"Thanks a lot Shinichirou."

"It is no problem, after all I it is my job to help you mistress."

"Don't talk to me so formally. I thought we'd been over this before. I feel old when you say that."

"I am sorry. It seems to slip my mind since I am not permitted to call you anything else in front of your parents."

"There's no need to be sorry. I just want us to be able to talk more freely with each other since we've known each other for so long yet you still talk to me like a robot. And either way, my parents are rarely ever home. They'll never know, but of course if you do slip, I can always back you up."

"Understood … Riku-san."

"I guess that's a bit better than just mistress but it still sounds like you're a robot…hmm..well we'll have to keep working on that. You should go to sleep; I'll take care of him." She said as she got up to get the water and a towel.

"Are you sure? I'm here so that there is less of a burden for you and taking care of a stranger is under that."

"Oh I forgot! This is Hiwatari Satoshi. He's one of my classmates, so don't worry. It's not some guy I found on the streets that I felt pity for." Riku said with an assuring smile.

Not really satisfied with it, Shinichirou looked a little disapproving to the idea of his mistress taking care of this 'Satoshi' boy but seeing her serious face he sighed and bowed before leaving the room. Before leaving the room herself to get the hot water and a towel, she turned to look at Satoshi._ Those wings…I'm probably wrong…but still…my eyes have never lied to me…_

_~Morning~_

Sunlight shined through the window between the big gaps from the shades causing the blue haired boy to wake up. Slowly opening his eyes, Satoshi gazed up to see a white ceiling. He sat up to find himself in an unfamiliar room. After scanning around the blurry looking room he reached over to the desk next to the bed to get his glasses. Putting them on and having a clearer view of the room his first thought was, _Where am I?_

_**~End of chapter~**_

Yay! I'm done with my first chapter!- I'll try to make my later chapters longer. Thank you for reading. Please review.

_**~Next Chapter Preview~**_

The boy who rarely ever showed emotions changed his expression to that of surprise. Luckily, he hid it well from her."Harada…"

"Huh?"She said a bit surprised since he was using her name.

Satoshi bluntly stated, "Are you hitting on me?"

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**~~~Chapter 2~~~**_

Sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.

_~Previously~_

Sunlight shined through the window between the big gaps from the shades causing the blue haired boy to wake up. Slowly opening his eyes, Satoshi gazed up to see a white ceiling. He sat up to find himself in an unfamiliar room. After scanning around the blurry looking room he reached over to the desk next to the bed to get his glasses. Putting them on and having a clearer view of the room, his first thought was, _Where am I?_

_~Now~_

Satoshi then spotted his clothes placed at the edge of the bed. Feeling a little weak but fighting it, he quickly changed into his own clothes, Satoshi noticed the clothes he had worn looked to be that of a young boy around his age. _I must have fainted on the way home yesterday. A boy around my age who lives here and chooses to house me…maybe Niwa_…_but with the guest room looking like a home itself…it must be someone rich…_

Before he could finish analyzing the situation he was in, the door of the room opened and Satoshi quickly averted his eyes to see a young man in his early twenties with long white hair tied up wearing clothes of a butler. The man bowed at the sight of the now awake guest and asked, "How was your sleep Hiwatari-san?"

Yet again analyzing the man who stood in front of him, Satoshi ignored the question. _Seeing as to how he's dressed like a butler in a place like this and his mannerism, he mustn't be the owner of this house._"…"

Shinichirou tried again seeing as to how there was no response, "How do you feel? Yesterday the mistr…Riku-san brought you in and you had quite a fever."

Hearing her name, Satoshi was a bit surprised to know that Riku was the one who had taken him in when he had suspected it to be a boy but he quickly regained his composure. _So this is Harada's house…_

Looking up again after having completed his analyzation, he finally spoke, "…Fine."

"I see. I shall go inform the mis…Riku-san that you have awakened."

Noticing how the butler made another mistake, his curiosity peaked a little but he chose to ignore it."There is no need. I'll be going back to my own home. Show me the way out."

At first he was hesitant but Shinichirou led him through the many halls of the mansion to finally come to the entrance. As Satoshi was about to leave he was stopped by Riku's butler."I know it is not my place to be saying something like this but even if I don't get any appreciation from you, the least you could do is say something to Riku-sama. She insisted on taking care of you herself so I thought you were important to her but I guess you do not feel the same way."

At that moment Krad jumped in, _**Yeah, Satoshi~kun. You be a good boy and say thank you to your loving girl~friend.**_

_Shut up Krad. "…"_

Without looking back again he left the mansion without saying another word. The words of the butler kept nagging Satoshi as he contemplated on whether he should say thank you to his 'savior' or rather how...

_~Later that morning~_

"He already left?" Riku yelled after finding the guest room empty.

"I'm sorry for not restraining him from leaving so quickly."

Letting out a sigh, Riku gave an assuring smile to Shinichirou "No need. I kind of knew he was going to since that's just who he is." _I still have to ask him about the wings. Maybe he'll be at school._

Even knowing the chances of being wrong and embarrassing herself completely were really high, curiosity and her stubbornness drove her to get answers no matter how ridiculous the situation may be. Riku ran up to her room to put on her uniform and get her book bag. After taking care of all her morning 'duties', she ran to the door. Shinichirou called out to her, "Aren't you going to eat breakfast Riku-san?"

Taking a slice of bread from the counter and running to the door she yelled, "This'll do! Tell Risa I left early!" she yelled as she ran out. _He's usually at school earlier than most of the other kids so I'll just go check if he's at school yet, that way I can ask him privately since a person having wings isn't something I'd want the whole school or rather anybody to know about._

_~School~_

Arriving at school, Riku sat in her classroom waiting for Satoshi. Unfortunately every time the door to the room slid open the faces were that of her classmates but no Satoshi. Class soon began and the homeroom teacher came to start by taking attendance. When the teacher called out Riku's name, silence had fallen upon the room. Riku was still deeply thinking about Satoshi. _I wonder what's taking Satoshi so long to get to school…__Now that I think about it he's sick so he shouldn't even be at school?_

Riku woke up from her trance when she felt her arm being poked. Turning to that direction she saw her friend's worried face and his lips mouthing out something while his head was nodding to point to the front of the classroom

_Teeee-cherrrrrrrrr. Oh teacher. Uh oh…_ Slowly looking up Riku found herself looking into her teacher's eyes.

"I know it is early in the morning and you're still sleepy, but I would really appreciate it if you would respond to your name when it is called."

"I'm really sorry. It's just that I was thinking about something."

"Fine. Just to pay attention next time."

"Yes ma'am." _Whew, I'm saved. I have got to stop daydreaming._

Riku slapped her face to keep herself awake and conscious of what was happening around her. The teacher came upon Satoshi's name and called it out several times to make sure. "Hiwatari. Hiwatari Satoshi …? Hiwatari? How rare…it seems Hiwatari is absent today. Does anybody know why?"

Without any thought Riku blurted out, "Hiwatari has a fever so he couldn't come to school today."

"Oh, I see."

After that the teacher went back to checking the attendance. While she was doing this Riku's friend Yurri poked her again and asked "How do you know that?"

"Know what?"

"You know; about Satoshi having a fever."

"Oh, right…um… I guessed…? You know…the teacher might suspect him of doing something bad…so to avoid that I thought up of it… " Riku said with an akward and suspicious smile.

"Riku, I've known you for six years and I know you can't lie." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"…" _Should I tell him…? I guess I could since it's not much of a big deal._

Right when Riku was about to answer, the door swung open revealing none other than the_'Ice Prince'._All eyes lay upon him, and for another minute or so there was no sound except for the footsteps of Satoshi as he walked to his seat. All eyes turned back to the teacher when she broke the silence. "Welcome Hiwatari. I'm surprised you're at school when you have a fever." Turning his head to Riku he gave her a blank stare before looking back at the teacher. "I don't believe I ever said that I had a fever." Even scaring the teacher with his stare, she quickly turned her gaze back to the attendance sheet to continue with the last few names on the list.

Riku was still stuck in her trance after having seen Satoshi only for it to be broken yet again, "So you weren't lying?"

"Huh?" Looking for the owner of the voice, her eyes found Yurri. "…uh…yeah…"

_~Lunch time~_

The bell had just rung and Riku got up from her seat to stretch. As she was about to leave for lunch she remember she still hadn't spoken to Satoshi. She walked through the hallways in search of him. I_wonder where Satoshi is. Oh, there's Sayuri. She might know._ "Hey! Sayuri! Do you know where Hiwatari is?"

"He's should be up on the roof, why? Are you stalking Satoshi-sama too?" She said with a certain sparkle in her eyes.

Seeing this Riku backed away a little as her classmate came closer to her with her still shining eyes. _Stalk Satoshi…sama…? Whoa. And here I thought Risa was the only one who did that._ "…No…Do you?"

"Of course I do. It's impossible not to when such a beautiful man like him lives."

"Okay. Well thanks. Bye." Not wanting to be involved any longer Riku attempted to walk away quickly.

"Wait! Riku let me take you to where Satoshi-sama is."

"It's okay. I'll try to find him myself." Seeing Saiyuri catching up to her, Riku was about to use her athletic skills in sprinting. Unfortunately for her she was a step too late and was quickly grabbed by the arm. Saiyuri linked their arms together and dragged Riku to their destination.

"No need to be so modest. I was just about to go visit Satoshi-sama too so let's go together!"

_~Rooftop~_

Riku and Saiyuri finally reached the rooftop and stepped outside. The sudden breeze that came sent chills down their spines. They spotted Satoshi reading a book while leaning against the rails about to approach him, Riku stopped when she remembered she was with someone.

"Can you stay here? I'd like to talk to Hiwatari in private."

The sparkle in her eyes became bigger as Sayuri exclaimed in a sort of whisper, "Oh my gosh! Are you gonna confess to him? Your so brave!"

"What! No! I…!"

Before she could explain Riku was cut off. "Don't worry I'll be on guard while you do your thing."

Pushing Riku towards Satoshi's direction and throwing her a wink, Sayuri disappeared behind the door. Feeling a little flabbergasted Riku stood for a moment before remembering her objective. Taking a few more steps towards Satoshi she called out, "Hey Hiwatari…"

Looking up from reading his book, Satoshi just glanced at her before going back to his book and replying,

Knowing she wouldn't get anywhere at this rate she got to the point. "Why'd you lie to the teacher about having a fever?"

Giving her a blank stare he said, "I never said I didn't have a fever."

Kind of pissed with his response she just went on to her next question. "Fine then, why'd you come to school when you're sick?"

"What I do is none of your business."

Her anger only increased but she calmed herself down and said between her gritted teeth, "Apparently it is to me, since I took care of you."

"I never asked you to help me." While saying this, Satoshi stood up and walked past Riku. Not really wanting to back down she yelled at him after turning to face his back. "…The least you could say is thanks!" _And here I was hoping he'd be nicer…._

Stopping his movement, Satoshi remembered what the butler said. He turned his head slightly and quietly said "…thanks."

A bit taken aback by actually getting a thanks, Riku just stared at him for a moment. Taking this moment, Krad started to tease Satoshi, _**Oho. Is Satoshi-sama turning softer?**_

Before Satoshi could tell him to shut up, Riku cut in with another question, "Ano… Hiwatari, can I ask you another question?"

He slightly turned around to face her again so Riku asked away, "I know this sounds kind of weird but are you like an angel that fell from heaven? I'm pretty sure I saw wings on your back last night before you fainted."

The boy who rarely ever showed emotions changed his expression to that of surprise. Luckily, he hid it well from her."Harada."

"Huh?"She said a bit surprised as he was using her name.

Fully turning to look at her, Satoshi bluntly stated, "Are you hitting on me?"

"WHAT?"

"Sorry but I'm not interested in girls." Saying this he turned to the door and went on his way. As Satoshi left the rooftop, Riku stood there as if she had been petrified. Having left the scene, Krad started to talk again, _**Nice save. I always knew you were a smart kid.**_

_Shut up Krad…That's not the issue here; now we have to be more cautious of Harada since she saw me with wings._

_**Don't worry too much. We'll just get rid of her memories if she does get too close to finding out, unless of course…you happen to have feelings for that girl.**_

Ignoring the annoying voice in his head, Satoshi walked to his next class while wondering why he had said thanks to her when he had never done so to anyone else.

_~Back with Riku~_

Sayuri shook Riku out of her trance. Realizing what had just happened, her whole face turned red. Sayuri took Riku by her shoulders and started comforting her. "Hey don't worry if it was your first time getting dumped. I got dumped every time I asked Satoshi-sama out but that makes my love for him deepen."

Realizing what Sayuri was saying, Riku woke up and burst out, "I did not get dumped! I'm not even interested in that…that…walking icicle!"

"No need to be shy about it Riku, I saw the whole thing."

Her face continued to get redder by the second so she quickly said, "I meant something else when I asked him that question."

"Like…?" Sayuri gave her an expectant look.

"…Uh…so you see…" _She's not gonna believe me. Even I'm starting to doubt myself…maybe it was just the rain creating a mirage._

At that moment the bell rang which caused Riku to run down to her next class in the fear of getting punished and being questioned by Sayuri again. Riku arrived to her class just on time as the teacher entered after her and she thought to herself. _Were those wings real…I'm so sure I saw them…but seriously; hit on someone like him? Hah! That's never going to happen in a million years. 'I'm not interested in girls.' Well FYI I'm not interested in guys! … Ok so maybe not ALL guys._

She blushed at the thought of a certain spiky red-head, until another thought crossed her mind. _Wait a second…does that mean Satoshi is…gay?_

_**~~~End of chapter~~~**_

Finally another chapter done!

Oh yeah guys, I'd like you to look at a drawing of Satoshi that I drew to go along with the fic. It's on sc627. Please review my fanfic and fanart. Thanks a lot for reading it

_**~~~Next Chapter~~~**_

As soon as the door closed behind her, Satoshi opened his eyes. Unfortunately for her, he had been awake the whole time and upon opening his eyes, Krad started to laugh. _**Hahahahahahahaha! She thinks you're gay….phuahahahahahahaha!**_

…

_**I think I'm going to have fun living in this body of yours Satoshi**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~~~Chapter 3~~~**_

Sorry for the late update. School keeps getting in the way.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.

_~Previously~_

At that moment the bell rang which caused Riku to run down to her next class in the fear of getting punished and being questioned by Sayuri again. Riku arrived to her class just on time as the teacher entered after her and she thought to herself. _Were those wings real…I'm so sure I saw them…but seriously; hit on someone like him? Hah! That's never going to happen in a million years. 'I'm not interested in girls.' Well FYI I'm not interested in guys! … Ok so maybe not ALL guys._

She blushed at the thought of a certain spiky red-head, until another thought crossed her mind. _Wait a second…does that mean Satoshi is…gay?_

_~Now~_

_That's impossible…I think…I hope... Either way there's no evidence that he is, except for the fact that he rejects every girl and that time… that time… when he did the mouth to mouth to Daisuke._

The math teacher (who was also the homeroom teacher) had noticed Riku was lost in her own world AGAIN and called on her.

"Riku, why don't you solve this problem on the board?"

Unfortunately for Riku, she hadn't heard the teacher and was still thinking very deeply. She suddenly abruptly stood up while slamming her hands on her desk to exclaim, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Finally realizing she was still in school Riku yet again looked up at the teacher with eyes of innocence in hope of being forgiven but the teacher gave her a look saying 'you're not gonna be let go of so easily this time' and said, "Is that so Harada-san? Why don't we talk about how this problem is impossible to solve after school while you clean homeroom?"

"But…" she started, but seeing as to how it was useless, Riku gave in,"…yes ma'am."

Meanwhile Daisuke who had been watching her from the very beginning started to worry about her. _Hey, Dark. Do you think something is wrong with Harada-san today?_

_**She's probably just thinking about how it's impossible that she has fallen for me.**_

_Dark I'm serious! I've never seen her like this before._

_**Fine, fine. Stop worrying and think optimistically will you. Everybody has problems once in a while, and if she's the strong girl I like, then she'll get through it. If it takes on for too long, then we can start worrying. **_

_Okay…I just hope it's nothing that serious._

_~After school~_

After she walked into her homeroom, she heard a voice calling her.

"Hey! Riku!"

Turning around she saw Yurri running up to her with a worried face. Riku waited for him to get to her before responding.

"Hey, Yurri. What's the matter?"

"That's what I should be asking you. You haven't been yourself today. I heard you were caught day dreaming in class again."

"It's not that big of a deal you know."

"It may not seem that way to you but it means a lot to me.", he said meaningfully with a look of great concern.

"Stop worrying about me and go on home. This is my problem and I can handle it. You know I'm not that easy to take down. Cleaning a room is like nothing versus all the sports I've done."

Riku pushed Yurri out the door before he could say anything. Seeing her reassuring smile, Yurri stared at her for a moment before sighing and returning a small smile. "Okay, you win, but don't forget. We have a study session today at my house."

"Don't worry I'll be there."

She waved her hand at his disappearing figure and when it was finally gone, Riku took a deep breath, and waited for her homeroom teacher to come so that she could get her work over with.

_~After cleaning up~_

"Finally I'm done!"

Riku had finally finished all her work and was quietly leaving the room so as not to wake the teacher. As she was exiting the school building she noticed that 'the icicle' happened to be sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree across the school yard.

_Why's he still here?_

Driven by curiosity and thinking to yell at him about what happened before, she quickly approached him when she noticed he was asleep. Just as she was about to get closer she jumped back in surprise when she stepped on something that didn't feel like the ground. She looked down to see a book. Riku picked it up and read the title aloud. "'History of Famous Artifacts'." S_ounds like a book he would read_.

Looking up at Satoshi again, his body suddenly fell from leaning on the bench back support to the seat. Seeing this Riku jumped back a little in surprise.

_What should I do?Who the heck sleeps so uncomfortably and doesn't wake up when they hit their head like that?_

About to approach him and see if something was wrong she stopped herself when the memories of today's event passed by. Suddenly angry again Riku stood up straight and just glared at him for a second. _If only the girls you rejected could see you now…actually they might try other things if they're like Sayuri…Whatever! Let's just leave him here. Yeah! _

Turning to go back home, she remembered yesterday's situation._ But then again… he might still have a fever…_

Knowing she couldn't turn away from this, Riku decided to check on him just in case. Taking her right hand to his forehead she took his temperature to notice how hot it was. _He still has a fever! That explains why he was on lying so awkwardly on the bench like that._

Picking him up again and positioning him like yesterday, Riku went all the way back home as it was still far closer than any hospital and thinking back to the possibilities of Satoshi being found by a girl who had been rejected, or worse, a girl like Sayuri. Knowing that Risa was at her friend's house and her parents were both at work made her house the best choice. What she didn't know was how there was someone watching them in that situation.

_~At Riku's house~_

Riku entered the mansion after being greeted by her butler who was surprised yet again by the all too similar situation. After carefully placing him on the same bed, Riku took in deep breaths to settle down. _That idiot shouldn't have come to school! Knowing he's got a fever he still came to school and it feels like he lost some weight during one night! I really wonder why he has so many fan-girls when he has such a bad personality…but I do admit… he does look… okay._

When she thought that, her eyes were still looking at his sleeping face and her own face turned pink. Shaking her head and remembering yet again what happened on the roof, she thought out loud, "Though I wonder how people would react if they found out Satoshi was gay…"

At that moment Riku's cell rang. Quickly flipping the phone open to stop the song from waking Satoshi, the cell showed her that a message had been sent from Yurri. Opening it she mentally read it to herself 'Hey Riku. Are you out of school yet? It seems you forgot about our study session for tomorrow's test. Call me if you can.' _OMG! I totally forgot! This has never happened before! What is wrong with me!_

She ran all the way up to her room and changed out of her school uniform and into more comfortable clothes. Before running out of her house she checked on Satoshi one more time, Riku called out to Shinichirou to have him take care of Satoshi in her place as she closed the door to the room slowly.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Satoshi opened his eyes. Unfortunately for her, he had been awake the whole time and upon opening his eyes, Krad started to laugh. _**Hahahahahahahaha! She thinks you're gay….phuahahahahahahaha!**_

…

_**I think I'm going to have fun living in this body of yours Satoshi**_

Ignoring the continuous laughter in his head Satoshi stepped out of the guest room and walked through the halls while limping a little in depletion of strength. Before he could take another step, a familiar voice stopped him. "You shouldn't leave so abruptly Hiwatari-san."

Not bothering to turn around knowing it was the butler he said, "What I do doesn't concern you."

"Actually, it does." Shinichirou said with a sharp change in his voice.

Noticing the change Satoshi straightened himself the best he could and turned to face him. "It's seems you've given up on speaking politely to your guest."

"We've seen each other long enough to drop the formal act."

Looking at Shinichirou, Satoshi was about to say something when a small bottle was thrown to him. Catching it with his still quick reflexes, he saw that inside it was a very small amount of a clear sparkling liquid of some kind. It looked like perfume to Satoshi but the angel in his head stopped his laughing when he too saw it.___**This is …! How the hell did he get a hold of this!**_

Hearing this from Krad, Satoshi was interested as to what it was. Before he could ask, Shinichirou answered, "It's Krysaline. You'll be fully healed with just a single drop on your tongue. I'm not doing this because I'm a good man, rather it is to rid of you as you have burdened Riku far too much for the little appreciation you give..."

Satoshi instantly got annoyed and was about to shoot back a smart remark as he looked up to meet the other man's eye, but he was gone. Even while he was boiling inside, Satoshi kept his cool expression as he walked out of the mansion knowing it was a waste of time to looking for the missing man.

_~At Satoshi's house~_

Arriving at his house Satoshi collapsed by his bed after walking for only about 14 minutes. _Spit it out Krad. You haven't been talking ever since you saw this bottle._

Imitating the butler's tone but sounding a little more annoying he said, _**It's Krysaline.**____**You'll be fully healed with just a single drop on your tongue.**_

_You know that's not what I'm talking about. Don't tell me things I already know._

_**Find out for yourself. Oooooorrrrrrrr, you could go the easier way and ask your father.**_

…

_**Just do what he said. I don't want to fight in that weak body of yours anyways. Think about it; you won't feel so weak and disgusting anymore.**_

…

_**You won't even have to see that butler again either.**_

Hearing that, Satoshi had one last look at the bottle before he opened it and let one droplet of the liquid onto his tongue. Suddenly feeling very drowsy, he set the bottle on a drawer next to his bed before he fell into slumber.

_~With Riku~_

After studying with Yurri for some time, Riku was taken home by Yurri's father. At first she rejected his offer saying that she could walk home by herself but he kept on insisting along with Yurri who also insisted on it, so ultimately, she gave in.

"Thank you for taking me home Kanzaki-san."

"It's not a problem. How could I possibly let Riku-chan go home alone in the middle of the night? Come over again."

She politely bowed as the car went by and watched as the figure of it disappeared. The first thing Riku did as she entered her mansion was to run to the guest room in which Satoshi was supposed to be in. "That jerk keeps going back home when he's sick. How can he possibly support himself when he has such a high fever?"

"Don't worry Riku-san. Your guest seemed to look perfectly fine when he left."

"Really? That was fast… I guess sleeping is the best remedy…well, he'd better be feeling great…"She said with a concerned face.

_**~~~End of chapter~~~**_

**PLEASE READ!**

I'm really sorry about writing so late. I didn't know high school would be so hard and I had a HUGE writer's block. To make it up to you guys, I decided to give you a present. Pick out any character you want me to draw for you guys and I'll post it up on deviantart to send you the link when I reply. Just pick one and look at what the other readers chose so you won't pick the same one. I'll even draw my O.C. characters so that you can see how I made them. I really hope you guys like it

Thanks again for reading: Please review!

_**~~~Next Chapter~~~**_

"Hey! Harada Riku! Is it true that you like Satoshi-sama?"

"Who told you something like that? _Jeez. Not another one. What must I do to prove I don't like these jerks!_

"There's a rumor going around the school that you confessed to him."

Hearing that only one person came to mind._ SAYURI!_

"So is it true?"

"Of course not! Why would I like him if he was only interested in **GUYS**?"

"…"

"…"

"Satoshi-sama is GAY?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**~~~Chapter 4~~~**_

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.

_~Previously~_

She politely bowed as the car went by and watched as the figure of it disappeared. The first thing Riku did as she entered her mansion was to run to the guest room in which Satoshi was supposed to be in. "That jerk keeps going back home when he's sick. How can he possibly support himself when he has such a high fever?"

"Don't worry Riku-san. Your guest seemed to look perfectly fine when he left."

"Really? That was fast… I guess sleeping is the best remedy…well, he'd better be feeling great…"She said with a concerned face.

_~Now~_

While getting ready and walking to school to Riku was totally out of it with her thoughts being clouded by a certain icicle. She had just bumped her head on a pole twice and now her head had a small red spot that was slowly swelling on the right side of her face, which she still hadn't noticed. Thankfully her feet took her to the right way towards her school but still caught in her thoughts she was about to walk into her school door when a familiar voice called out her name.

"Riku, watch out!"

Waking up from her trance Riku looked up to see the translucent door in front of her which was only about an inch away. She blushed when she turned around to find out it was Daisuke who had called her.

"…are…ha…you…hah…okay?" he said in a breatless voice.

Not hearing his question Riku stared at him before saying, "…you said… my name."

"I, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" he said while furiously waving his arms in an attempt to hide his burning face.

"It's okay. I...I've been meaning to tell you to stop calling me Harada-san. It makes me feel kinda old" she said with a small smile while still blushing.

"Umm… of course Riku-san…"he said as he slowly looked up at her with his still red face.

Hearing this, a nostalgic feeling passed through her. _I feel like I've had a conversation like this before…I said this to Shinichirou too…but this feeling…it's different because…_

Daisuke cut into her thoughts that moment. "I've been wanting to ask you if you're feeling well…Ummm…you've been caught daydreaming in all of your classes yesterday and you almost bumped into the door …"

Hearing this Riku's face turned red enough to hide the bruise. _He noticed? Well of course he did, everybody did…how embarrassing…the one person I didn't want to see me in such a state…_

Looking up to see his still concerned red-face, she said, "I'm really fine Niwa. There's just this one person who's been bothering me so I'm losing my concentration a little. No need to worry yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She said this time with an assuring smile.

Seeing this Daisuke smiled and mustered up his courage to say, "Ummm…if it's not too hard, can you just call me Daisuke…since I call you Riku-san now…b..but of course, if you don't want to you don't hav…"

"Okay…Daisuke."She said with shy smile.

It felt like everything else disappeared around him at that moment and looking at her he felt his confidence build up."Riku-san…no…R..Riku, I want to make a conf…"

Before he could finish what he was about to say Takeshi had jumped into their conversation. "Hey guys! Whatcha guys talkin' about?"

Riku turned in surprise to the direction the annoying voice had come from."Takeshi!"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Wow, look at the time we better get to class!" Daisuke said in his surprised voice as he looked at his wrist as if looking at a watch that was obviously not there. Seeing as to how there was no watch on his wrist like he had hoped for, Daisuke just ran in through the doors of the school in embarrassment.

Passing by crowds of people inside, he finally stopped at the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Daisuke slapped his already red face, to make it worse. _I can't believe I almost confessed to her. My heart's beating so fast. OMG! What if I'd changed into Dark right then and there! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

_**Well that was a close one. It seems luck really is by my side. Well Daisuke, it's a sign. Even fate itself is stopping you from confessing meaning it must be me who confesses to her.**_

_Shut up Dark…well at least I'm calm now because of you._

_~Back with Riku~_

_I wonder what he wanted to say…_ she thought as she stared into the direction he ran to._ Maybe just maybe…_

"So…what were you guys talkin' about?"

"You don't know when to stop talking do you?" she said with a pitiful look before entering through the doors.

"Man, what's wrong with people these days?" he said with a curious face

_~Homeroom~_

"Eguchi"

"Here."

"Harada Riku."Saying her name the teacher gave her a stern stare.

Thankfully this time Riku was paying attention. "Here."

"Harada Risa."

"Here."

"Hiwatari."

"…"

"Hiwatari Satoshi? Is Satoshi not here today? How unusual…"

Having forgotten about Satoshi after the incident with Daisuke, Riku suddenly realized the icicle was not present. _Absent? Is he still sick…Shinichirou said he looked fine when he last left…he's probably just late again._

_~End of school day~_

Taking a last look out the window after changing out of her tennis uniform, Riku grabbed her bag and started to make way for the door. _He really didn't come today. Did he really look fine when he went home yesterday…I'm gonna have to ask Shinichirou. I should have taken better care of him yesterday rather than study for that test…but then again I didn't want to upset Yurri for missing out on our study session. At least he's taken in the fact that he's actually sick and decided to stay home._

"Hey, Riku! Wait up!"

"Takeshi? Why are you still here?"

"I got yelled at by the vice president of the news club about not doing enough work other than just taking pictures of Dark; soooo I had to stay late today."

"As expected of you."

Not quite hearing her comment he continued rambling. "Hey, now that I think about it, why didn't Satoshi come to school?"

"He's probably sick."

"Wow. Satoshi's sick? Never thought that would happen..."

"He's a human too you know." _Or at least I think he is…_

"Hmmm, that's going to be a problem since Dark might have sent out a notice to strike again tonight. Satoshi has to keep the police in order and catch Dark. Without him, getting that item in the museum will be a piece of cake and I won't be able to get a decent picture of Dark to sell at school."

"That's all you can think about? There's a chance that Satoshi is sick in bed with a fever and all you can think about is how you can get a picture of that stupid playboy! No wonder you had to stay late today!"

Furiously walking towards the direction home Riku left the dumbfounded Takeshi.

"Whoa…never saw her that angry before. Maybe she has hidden feelings for the 'Ice Prince'…Nah! But thinking back now…that's fifteen times today! Wow, eleven times by a teacher, three times by the vice-prez, and once by Riku! A world record of being yelled at in one day! I should record that! But seriously, what's wrong with people these days. I think I said that before…oh wells. Gotta get home to watch the news for Dark."

_~With Satoshi~_

Waking up from his deep sleep, Satoshi stepped out of his bed to get a drink of water.

_**Hey, you're walking fine now. So that liquid is the real thing…**_

…

_**Now that I think about it that guy looks really familiar…Hmmm… I've seen too many faces to remember him; I guess living for a long time has it's negativities.**_

Acting like he didn't care, Satoshi took his glass of water to the living room. Turning on the TV to the news he watched to see if Dark had sent yet another message. A man in a black suit and slicked back hair suddenly appeared onto the screen after about 5 minutes.

_Urgent news! Dark has left another note, it says…_

Having heard enough, he turned off the TV, grabbed his jacket and left his house to do his job.

_~With Riku~_

Riku had been sitting in front of the TV next to Risa, as she waited for the urgent news on the arrival of Dark. _If Dark appears tonight, there's a chance that Satoshi will go out to catch him. In his state it'll only make his condition worse and by the looks of it Satoshi isn't the type to back down when he knows he has a chance._

Looking up at the TV at hearing Dark's name, Riku saw a reporter reporting the arrival of Dark tonight. _I guess I'll have to go tonight who knows what that icicle will do without someone to look out for him._

"Hey Risa, are you going to see Dark again tonight?"

"Of course I will! If I miss even one day of Dark when he comes, I would be a disgrace to the Dark fan club."

_He even has a fan club…well I kind of expected that._

"Oh and don't worry Riku I won't bother you if you really don't want to go."

"About that…I decided to go with you this time."

"So you do like Dark…Why didn't you tell me? Was it because you knew I liked him? How sweet Riku, but don't like him too much after all Dark and I are meant to be together."

"I don't like Dark! You can have him for all I care. The only reason I'm going, is because I have business with someone else there so don't get any ideas."_Why must every girl be obsessed with jerks and think I'm one of them!_

_~At the Museum of Art's~_

Arriving at the scene of the yet to be committed crime Satoshi was greeted by all the policemen that had already arrived there along with an excited photographer named Takeshi, who he **tried**to ignore.

"Hey Satoshi, I thought you were dead. You were never absent before. What happened?"

"…"

"Riku told me you were sick so I thought you weren't going to come today; she sounded really worried about you…"

Hearing Takeshi mention Riku being worried Satoshi couldn't help but unconsciously have a small smile grace upon his lips. Luckily it went unnoticed by anybody but Satoshi himself hadn't noticed it either.

"Now that you're here there's nothing to worry about. We made up a plan that's bound to work. I was going to take the lead role and capture Dark, but I think you'd fit much better than me."

"…a plan?"

"So like I was saying…"

_~After an hour~_

"Look there he is! Catch him!"

Dark had escaped from the police and had gotten the Kurokaze necklace; a little too easily. Flying out of the museum, he double checked the item to find out that it was none other than a fake. _Damn it. And here I thought they wouldn't give me such a hard time today since Satoshi wasn't here, but by the looks of it no one else could do this but him. I guess we'll have to look for it the hard way._

_**At least we know that Hiwatari is feeling better since it seems he came today.**_

_~With Satoshi~_

Standing on a bridge not to far from the museum was Satoshi who was wearing a long dress and a wig; according to Takeshi, this plan was bound to work._I swear I will kill Takeshi tomorrow if it doesn't work._

Krad's nonstop laughing was not helping. _**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Man, I'm gonna die of laughter one of these days. But you know that idiot is right about one thing you do look better than him. HAHAHAHAHA!**_

Dark was currently still looking for the missing necklace and his eyes happened to find a beautiful 'girl'.

_Hey look there's a girl standing by the bridge and it looks like the real necklace is around her neck. This must be my lucky day._

_~With Riku~_

Pushing through the crowd to the entrance of the museum Riku and Risa had safely gotten through but there were no traces of the walking icicle. _Whew. Thank God he's not here. I guess I can go home now._

"Hey Risa, I'm going back home, so don't wait for me and just go straight home after this."

"But Riku, Dark is going to come soo…"

Her sister's voice slowly faded as she made her way through the crowd to arrive at an unfamiliar site. She looked around to find a girl with striking blue eyes and flowing blond hair. _Wow I've never seen a pretty girl like her before… but those…those eyes look really familiar…well, whatever,she might know the way out of here._

Approaching the girl she noticed a shadow of a flying man get to her first. _Isn't_ _that Dark?__What's he doing here?_

_~With Dark~_

"Hello there. A beautiful angel like you shouldn't be holding such a dark and dangerous necklace like this. If you give this to me I'll give you something better." Dark said with his famous smile.

Grabbing his arm at that moment, Satoshi handcuffed him."The only thing I've wanted all my life was to capture you and lock you away forever."

Looking once more at the blue eyes of the 'girl', Dark noticed this beautiful angel was indeed Satoshi. "Damn, it seems I've messed up, but you know, you don't look too bad in a dress."

"Shut…!"

"Hey stay away from her you pervert!"

Quickly turning their heads, they saw certain red head running towards them. Taking this chance Dark had taken flight holding in his hand the real necklace and a pair of handcuffs.

"Well, it's about time I take my leave. I thought you'd know by now that simple things like cuffs don't work on me. I have what I came for and a little bonus seeing two beautiful ladies.", he said as he twirled the cuffs on his finger and threw them a wink

Hearing that, Satoshi felt around his neck to indeed find nothing there. He swiftly jumped off from the bridge to catch Dark but having made a slight mistake of slipping at the last moment, he fell into the river. At that moment Riku jumped into the river to save the 'helpless girl' from drowning and Dark had already left in fear of changing back to Daisuke in front of Riku.

Although Satoshi didn't need much of her help, he gave her the honor of pulling him up to solid taking deep breaths to get some oxygen into her system, Riku asked, "Are you ok?"

"I would have been fine even without your help", he said in his usual manner.

"I know you're angry at me for interrupting your moment with Dark, but he's a really big pervert, so next time don't do something as reckless as chasing him or throwing yourself at him."

_This girl is stupider then I originally thought._

"Oh yeah, here's your necklace. It was hanging onto my wrist when we got out of the water", she said with a smile on her face while handing it over to him.

_So he left me the fake one…_

Unknowingly to herself Riku thought out loud, "Wow, today was really hectic but at least one thing turned out right. I'm glad that walking icicle had some sense not to come today. "

_I wonder what would happen if she knew…?_

At that moment a certain someone's phone started to ring. Riku picked it up to hear the very worried voice of her sister."Riku, where are you? You were supposed to be home first but I can't find you."

"I, uh, kinda got lost and… yeah… stuff happened…"

"Are you okay. Don't worry me like that next time. Should I send somebody to bring you home?"

"No thanks. I can manage. See you at home, bye."

After finishing she got up and turned towards the 'girl' and said, "Looks like I got to go. Maybe we'll see each other again. Bye."

After walking for a while, Riku noticed that she still didn't know which direction her home was and her clothes had still not fully dried off yet… _I guess I'll call Shinichirou to pick me up, although now that I think about it going home like this would get me in big trouble. I hope I can convince Shinichirou to help me out of this one._

_~Next day at School~_

Placing her school bag onto her desk, Riku let out a great sigh. _I'm glad I have a butler, scratch that, a friend like Shinichirou; he saved me a lot of trouble. I hope today goes better then yesterday._

At that moment the screen door slammed opened to reveal the president and the vice president of Satoshi's fan club. Unfortunately for Riku, they started walking up to her as soon as they scanned the room to meet her eyes. The president spoke first.

"Hey! Harada Riku! Is it true that you like Satoshi-sama?"

"Who told you something like that? _Jeez. Not another one. What must I do to prove I don't like these jerks!_

"There's a rumor going around the school that you confessed to him."

Hearing that only one person came to mind._ SAYURI!_

"So is it true?"

"Of course not! Why would I like him if he was only interested in **GUYS**?"

"…"

"…"

"Satoshi-sama is GAY?"

Riku quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she had done. Silence had taken over the room at that moment until footsteps echoed through the hallways. Just as Riku had feared Satoshi stepped into the room a few seconds later. Ignoring that fact that every eye was staring upon him except for a pair of guilty ones, he slowly approached Riku. Looking at her with the same icy stare he said, "It seems I am interrupting something. Meet me after class on the rooftop."

_Me and my big mouth…_

_**~~~End of chapter~~~**_

Finally I'm done^^

I know it may be a repetitive thing with me saying it over and over again but, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry. I'll try to update faster and I promise to update before leaving to go to Korea.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chap^^

Please read the next on 2 and review:]

~~~_**Next Chapter**_~~~

"Hey, wait, why did you pick me of all people? I thought you hated me, and aren't you, you know…"

"You asked me if there was any way you could pay me back."

"…This, this is paying you back?"

"Seeing as to how you don't seem to like it, it looks like I hit the right spot.", he said with a rare smirk upon his face.

Staring at his disappearing back she thought, _Pure evil…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~~~Chapter 5~~~**_

I'm really sorry for posting it up so late.-;; I get the feeling I might post early since I kinda have a better idea of what I'm gonna write.

Well enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.

_~Previously~_

"Satoshi-sama is GAY?"

Riku quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she had done. Silence had taken over the room at that moment until footsteps echoed through the hallways. Just as Riku had feared Satoshi stepped into the room a few seconds later. Ignoring that fact that every eye was staring upon him except for a pair of guilty ones, he slowly approached Riku. Looking at her with the same icy stare he said, "It seems I am interrupting something. Meet me after class on the rooftop."

_Me and my big mouth…_

_~Now~_

Unfortunately for Riku, time could not be stopped and she didn't have the power to go back in time to fix her mistakes. Time seemed to fly by quite quickly for her that day as she thought of talking to the icicle about who knows what. Yurri and Daisuke weren't the only ones to notice that Riku had been acting weird lately; Risa who had been ignoring it at first started to become curious as to what was going on with her sister.

_~On the Roof~_

As soon as the bell had rung, Riku left for the rooftop. She peeked through the door to see he wasn't there yet before she began opening the doors fully now to be absolutely sure. Still seeing no trace of him she thought, _Maybe I should just go home and tell him I forgot about meeting him._

As she turned to go back downstairs, her eyes met ice cold ones.

"In case you didn't know the roof is on the other side of this door."

"Oh, hey Satoshi. I was just checking to see if you were coming…yeah…"

Satoshi walked past her and through the door that she happened to be holding open. Riku soon followed him until he stopped and as she was about to ask him what exactly he wanted to talk about, Satoshi threw a wallet at her, which she caught with ease.

"You left this floating in the river yesterday. I was going to leave it to go its own way but it happened to land right by my feet."

Riku looked back at the item in her hand. _It's my wallet! How'd he get it? I don't remember any river except for…no…it can't be…_

Riku stared at Satoshi with wide eyes. He stared at her back with the same emotionless face and walked past her to go back downstairs.

"Hey, Satoshi! Wait a moment! That was you?" Thinking back to what happened that night, it all made more sense and she immediately saw she made a mistake. "I..…I…I'm really sorry about that; I really didn't know."

"…"

Although she had gotten him to stop, he didn't say a word. Thinking he was angrier then she thought, she went on.

"You know, about messing up your chance to catch Dark, and telling everybody about…you know…that…Well, is there any way I can pay you back? I hate being in debt of someone and feeling gui…"

Before she could finish, he had walked through the doors. Thinking he was really angry now, she started talking to herself. _Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka! You idiot! How could you not notice something so obvious? Their eyes were the same, their personality was the same, and even their voices were the same. But now that I think about it, I went there last night to make sure he hadn't come in his condition, I should be the one angry here. But then again, he did give me back my wallet, and he did seem fine today and the night before. That is strange…oh well…anything is possible and I shouldn't worry too much over someone like him._

_~Next day in school~_

After taking the attendance of all the students, the teacher called up the class president, Yurri, and the class vice-president, Michiru for the weekly announcements. Yurri started, "Well we all know that the fall festival is coming soon and each class has to do something every year."

The whole class roared in excitement (excluding certain people). After the roaring died down, he continued. "We were chosen to do a play."

Half the class was calling out what kind of plays to do, while the other half complained about having to do the play but they immediately stopped after seeing the glare that came from Michiru. Speaking up again he said, "We were also told to do… Romeo and Juliet."

"EEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"And Kirihara-sensei will be the one coaching us"

As their 'coach' entered the classroom, the class had already erupted into a mess as all the kids started to converse with each other and yell out their thoughts. He tried calming them down, "Now, now, it's not as bad as it sounds."

Still yelling

"Please class, keep quiet. Romeo and Juliet is a wonderful story."

Still yelling

"…"

Still yelling

"SILENCE!"

"…"

"Okay; so like I was saying, Romeo and Juliet is a great play. Anyone who objects to doing this play may shout out now." He said while obviously hinting that if anyone had raised their hand, there would be, ahem, certain consequences.

"…"

"Good. Now it's time to vote for who will be the damsel in distress, or Juliet, for this play."

Someone called out as he said this, "Shouldn't there be auditions for this?"

Hearing this Kirihara-sensei look directly at the poor boy and gave him a dark look, "Is it so hard to just vote for someone…hmmmm?"

"No, not at all." He cowered in fear and shrank into his seat.

"Anyone else have questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good then. Let's begin."

As Yurri and Michiru handed out the ripped pieces of paper, Kirihara-sensei also announced, "Oh right, and before I forget, gender doesn't matter. It'd be a lot more fun if a boy did Juliet's role and a girl did Romeo's role, ne~"

Hearing this, the class furiously wrote down a name and the votes were given in.

Yurri tallied everything and announced the lucky one to play Juliet, "Wow, a very unexpected result has come out. By a mileage of more votes, the role of Juliet will go to Satoshi~chan."

Kirihara-sensei started clapping and had a very excited look on his face. "Ohhhh! Goody! Now we need our handsome prince Romeo to be chosen."

Yet again the votes were made and everything was tallied out. Unfortunately there was a tie between Riku (who was surprised at getting even one vote) and Risa. Seeing this all the students looked to the teacher waiting for him to say something on the matter.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm…it seems we have a tie here; and between sisters too. Since the one to play Romeo will be your partner, why don't you pick between the two ladies Satoshi~chan."

Without hesitation he said, "Harada Riku."

_WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT?_

"Then it has been decided. Our Romeo and Juliet for this play are Harada Riku-san and Satoshi~chan."

"Wait sensei!"

"Yes Takeshi-kun?"

"Umm, how bout the other roles."

"All other roles are unimportant so we will just pick names out of hats. Any problems~?"

"…"

"Good. Yurri~chan bring me a bag please…"

_~End of School~_

Everybody started gathering around the two stars (well at least they tried to) and started asking questions and congratulating them. As soon as they had gotten close to Satoshi they dispersed as the aura around him turned dark when someone had mentioned the reason why most of the class had chosen him for the role of Juliet. At that moment Takeshi quickly ran out of the door and Satoshi quietly followed.

As for Riku apparently a large amount of the girls picked her while the boys chose Risa but not really caring, Riku tried to get through the crowd to get to Satoshi to ask the many questions she had and although it took some time she got through. After running in every single direction to find him, she stopped to catch her breath. As she started to calm down she saw Takeshi come out of a room and she ran towards him to ask him of Satoshi's whereabouts.

"Hey Takeshi! Do you happen to know where Satoshi is?"

"Mmmm…meee….I …I …I don't know anything. Don't ask me anything! Especially not about Satoshi!" He fled as soon as he finished talking.

_What's wrong with him…?_

Not long afterwards did Satoshi come out of the same room looking more calm then he had before. Looking at him with a dumbfounded look, she started thinking of the many possible things that Satoshi did to make Takeshi, a boy who didn't know when to stop smiling, cringe at the simple utterance of the icicle's name. As he walked past her, she suddenly snapped out of her frozen phase and got back to her original objective. "Hey, wait, why did you pick me of all people? I thought you hated me, and aren't you, you know…"

"You asked me if there was any way you could pay me back."

"…This, this is paying you back?"

"Seeing as to how you don't seem to like it, it looks like I hit the right spot.", he said with a rare smirk upon his face.

Staring at his disappearing back she thought, _Pure evil…_

_~Back at the Harada Residence~_

Sinking into the steaming water, Riku took a deep breath and thought of everything that had happened that day. _This sucks_. _I'm stuck paying back that icicle by acting out his knight in shining armor._

Taking in a deep breath she sighed.

"I guess I should just do it seeing as to how what I've done is equally as bad or worse then what he's done. This sucks…"

After stepping out of the water, Riku washed herself again and dried herself off to put on clean clothes to sleep in. She got out of the bathroom to meet her infuriated twin sister.

"How come Satoshi picked you to be Romeo?"

"Shouldn't you be angrier that you didn't get the role of Juliet?"

"I am but I can kind of understand. Takeshi showed the whole class that photo of Satoshi dressed up as a girl."

_So that's what happened. I see why Satoshi got angry._

"He really looked like a girl in the photo, and I admit he looked rather pretty."

_Wow…Risa's actually admitting that there's someone prettier than her; and even to a guy. I thought I'd never see that coming._

"I bet if Takeshi showed a picture of me in one of my best dresses, everyone would have chosen me instead."

_I guess not…_

"But I don't get why he chose you."

"I wa…"

"I mean between the two of us I'm more beautiful then you are."

"You know, I…"

"And I mean I could act much better then you."

"Risa…"

"Sure, you're manlier then I am but I think for something like this..."

"RISA!"

"…"

"Calm down. I don't know why he chose me okay (_Okay, that's a lie but I can't tell her everything_). I'm sure you would do much better than me and I would love to change roles with you but you know what, I can't."

"…"

"I'm sorry okay… I'm going to sleep."

Riku walked upstairs to her room and dropped down on to her bed.

"Baka, baka, baka."

"A good way to relieve stress is by playing a sport."

Turning around she saw Shinichirou with a soft smile gracing upon his face.

"Hey Shin, wanna shot some hoops."

"If that is what you wish."

"Ahem."

Giving her a confused look he quickly understood and said, "Sure."

"Let's go then."

_~Next day after school~_

"Oh Juliet…why…um."

"Wrong! Absolutely wrong!"

Kirihara-sensei had jumped right into acting as soon as classes had finished that day and Riku was stressed out since she was having trouble memorizing her lines and Kirihara-sensei wouldn't stop picking on her.

"It's sort of hard to memorize these lines in one day sensei."

"Complaints, complaints, that's all I hear from you. Look at Sato~chan. He's doing so well in memorizing his lines."

Although she wanted to complain some more, she kept it bottled up for her own good.

_All he's been saying this whole time is a few short sentences while I have a whole paragraph and more to memorize. This whole script is messed up. One of Satoshi's fans must have written it. And since when did this guy start to say Sato~chan._

"Your acting is dull too. Sato~chan does it so perfectly."

_Yeah sure my acting is dull but he's no better. Worse even! He's talking like he always does with that unchanging expression of his! Whenever he makes a mistake they either act like they don't notice or tell him it's perfect. I feel like everyone hates me, and I get the feeling Satoshi isn't the only one not interested in girls…_

Fortunately for her the bell rang at that moment.

"I guess we'll have to resume this next week. Start memorizing your lines, if you want to win the prize this year. Class dismissed. Bye Sato~chan, Yurri~chan."

Kirihara-sensei walked out (more like danced out…) and everyone started to get ready to go home. As Riku was packing her bag Yurri called out to her.

"Let's walk home together. It's been a while since we left together from school."

Seeing her best friend's smiling face calmed her down and she smiled back. "Sure. I need someone to talk to anyways and there's no one else to turn to but you."

_~Outside of school~_

"So, you got the role of Romeo."

"Are you gonna complain or make fun of me about my role? I've had more than enough people saying the same things to me. I don't need my best friend on that list too."

"Hahahahahaha."

"Hey don't laugh at me. I thought friends were supposed to comfort each other."

"There's no way I would want your role. Personally, I think you're a lot better at acting then Satoshi. Everyone just seems to be siding with him though. Even that creepy teacher seems to side more with 'Sato~chan', but I think maybe his reason strays from others…"

"Thanks."_Finally someone who understands me._

"Hey! I suddenly got a good idea."

"…"

"Come on; have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well there was that one time in fifth grade and…"

"Okay, okay so maybe there were times when I messed up, but it always turned out good in the end."

"That's true too…"

"Come on. Trust me on this one."

"Fine. But only because I'm in a desperate situation."

"Okay, so I was thinking that you and I practice so you can prove yourself to be better then everyone thinks you are."

"And how do I do that?"

"We'll practice every day this weekend and every day afterwards until the festival comes up."

Remembering Yurri was a member of the drama club this sounded like a really good idea. "I guess I could use some help…"

"Okay then, let's start today."

"Today?"

"Sure, why not? It is Friday."

"Right, it's Friday."

Walking home together they continued to share their thoughts and plans until they arrived in front of Riku's mansion.

"I'll come by later." , she said while waving to Yurri until she couldn't see him, Riku thought, _I'm gonna do this, I'll show them not to underestimate me. I may not be good at certain things but if I try, I'm sure anything is possible._

_**~~~End of chapter~~~**_

I did it!

I keep forgetting and things keep getting in the way. I'm really sorry guys. This is just who I am;; I'll try my best to change and update faster, I hope you guys'll root me on.

Thanx for supporting me ;

_**~~~Next Chapter~~~**_

"Hey, Satoshi! There's some guy outside who wants to see you."

Ignoring the call, Satoshi continued to read his book, when he noticed a shadow hovering over him. Looking up their eyes met and the boy's face turned red as he averted his eyes to his feet.

"I…I…I like you…"

Hearing this the whole class (excluding Satoshi) yelled, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ima ga Daisuki**_

I'm sure you guys are kinda sick of me saying sorry (and some of you don't even read it but who cares) ^^;; but I feel better when I say sorry so if you can please understand me:

I'm really, really, really, sorry.

I know I promised to write soon but I didn't know my college classes were starting until the last minute and there were a lot of things to do and get used to,

I'll try my best to update whenever possible so please understand.

Enjoy^^

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.

_~Previously~_

"Okay then, let's start today."

"Today?"

"Sure, why not? It is Friday."

"Right, it's Friday."

Walking home together they continued to share their thoughts and plans until they arrived in front of Riku's mansion.

"I'll come by later." , she said while waving to Yurri until she couldn't see him, Riku thought, _I'm gonna do this, I'll show them not to underestimate me. I may not be good at certain things but if I try, I'm sure anything is possible._

_~~~Now~~~_

It was now the last week before the opening of the fair and their first live act for the school as a dress rehearsal. Riku had just draped her cloak on and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a young boy with a beautiful face and shoulder-length hair wearing a long dark blue tunic over a white dress shirt that came up to his(her) chin and was puffed up at the cufflinks around his(her) wrist. The tunic was also embroidered with gold at the edges and had a curving design at the ending tails. Over it was a brown belt and a sleek pair of dark brown pants was worn. To finish it off, he (she) had on a black cape held on by a clip and a hat with the design of the tunic and a feather. After a few more turns and stares, she took a deep breath to let out a big sigh.

"What have I gotten myself into? I'm glad mom and dad can't make it to this fair." _Just like all the others they missed…Oh well; I guess their jobs__**are**__more important. In a way I'm also glad I did this. Who knew acting was also fun; of course it couldn't beat sports but still, I think I really am doing better. Yurri even called me a genius._

Smiling at herself she thought back to acting with Yurri, which got her thinking back to her "partner". _At least things are going better for me then they are for Hiwatari; ever since I blurted out he was gay, everybody's have been looking at him weirdly and some of them are even avoiding him… I hope he doesn't hate me because of this…_

She hit her face as she said, "What am I thinking? Who cares if he hates me? It's not like anything's going to happen if I care."

She looked into the mirror one last time until a knock came echoing through the door. "Riku. Are you ready yet? The famous Saehara Takeshi made so it shouldn't look that bad." Takeshi said in his arrogant voice.

Taking a deep breath she stood in front of the door. "Well, here we go."

Opening the door Riku saw all of her classmates staring at her as if a heavenly being stood before them. Seeing all of their surprised faces her face flushed. "Sooo…anybody want to say something?"

"…"

"Anybody…? Please, you guys are freaking me out…" She said with a pleading face.

All of a sudden everyone started complimenting how good she looked and it relieved Riku but all the talking made it hard for her to hear herself think. Seeing how it looked like Riku needed the help, Michiru stepped in. "STOP!"

"…"

Riku gave a thankful look in the vice-president's direction before saying, "Thanks guys."

As the group around Riku started talking again someone interrupted them. "Move aside. Satoshi-sama will be coming this way soon."

As they had expected, there was Aiko, the president of the Satoshi fan-club and the rest of her followers. Out of habit from their continuous pestering every day, the whole group moved closer to the walls and windows. As the fan-club was walking by someone stuck their foot out and fortunately for the fan-club, they noticed that and didn't walk any further but…

"Aiko-san!"

"AHHHH!"

Expecting to meet the floor, Aiko closed her eyes but it never happened. Opening one eye for a peek, she saw the most beautiful boy she had ever seen and he was even wearing the clothes of a prince. She always thought it was Satoshi-sama who would have swept her off her feet, but who knew there was another blessed being. Forgetting about Satoshi, the world around her turned into a field of flowers as she always dreamed to meet her prince; an ideal prince like Romeo. She heard his voice which seemed to be vaguely familiar but she ignored that. "Are you okay?"

"Hai, Romeo-sama."

"Romeo…sama?"

"EHHHHHHH!" The whole group surrounding them outburst as they had heard what Aiko said loud and clear. Aiko woke up from her dream world to see that even her fan-club was looking at her weirdly and she blushed furiously while abruptly standing up.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Ummm…Aiko-san…Romeo-sama is actually Harada Riku…"

She looked behind to look carefully at her prince who was indeed Riku dressed up as Romeo. Her already red face turned to a darker shade and she began to emit a red light around her. Riku was looking at her with an awkward smile and her classmates started to giggle before Takeshi laughed his heart out to start a chain reaction.

"STOP!"

"…"

"You…it…it's your fault for wearing such clothing!" With her finger pointed at Riku she continued to emit that red light.

"Ummm…sorry…?"

"No wonder your voice sounded familiar! Don't get me wrong; I don't like you! I…I didn't think you were my ideal prince like Romeo-sama! You may look like a prince but that's impossible for someone like you who goes around saying things that are preposterous! That's why…that must be why your cross-dressed as a prince…to woe Satoshi-sama! Although you are absolutely wrong about him being gay, because he's NOT!"

_That wasn't exactly my choice…and why the heck would I try to woe that icicle…_

"Or maybe…you're trying to woe ME!"

_Okay…this is going too far…_

"My heart only belongs to Satoshi-sama!" With her still pointing but now shaking finger, Aiko was breathing like her life depended on it.

By that point everyone was just staring in utter shock and the silence was broken by the topic of the matter.

"Move…"

They turned their heads to see a beautiful girl with piercing blue eyes and loosely curled chocolate brown hair splayed across her shoulder down her violet dress. Around her neck was a choker with golden deigns similar to Romeo's (Riku's) and a shining violet jewel adorned it. Her dress had sleeves that puffed up to the collar around the elbow, with designs like the choker, and the sleeves split down with the same designs bordering it. Her (his) arm was covered by a white clothe held on by a ring on her (his) middle finger that was also gold underneath the loosely flowing sleeves. Like the sleeves, the top and the bottom portion of the dress split to the band around her (his) waist and the white inner-ware of the dress was frilled up by her chest under the purple dress covering where the dress split.

Taking in every detail, Aiko and the fan-club just started praising him. Aiko spoke out, "Satoshi-sama you're so beautiful…if…if you really are gay, I will support you all the way!"

At this the group sweat-dropped and the same thought passed through their heads.

_So quick to change her judgment…_

Riku continued to stare at Satoshi and she remembered the day at the bridge. _He won't have a problem getting a guy…he really is beautiful…_

"If you're done staring close your mouths. We have a rehearsal to do." Satoshi walked past them to go to the auditorium.

"Uhh…yea…" Riku then followed.

The rest of the group woke from their trance and just stared at the most beautiful couple they had seen.

"Wow…even if they dress as the opposite gender their still beautiful…"

At this quotation by Takeshi they all nodded except for one girl who just joined the group, looking at Riku in great jealousy and this didn't go unnoticed by a boy who got concerned.

_~Before the start of the first show~_

"Wow…today's the day…" Riku looked at her classmates taking their placements and checking over their lines and props for the fifteenth time that day. Seeing them nervous only made her more nervous than before. "My heart feels like it's gonna leap out!"

As she turned to look behind her, she came face to face with Satoshi and she quickly stepped back. She noticed that her eyes met his as they were around the same height now because of the boots she wore to look a little taller. However, even with Satoshi wearing flats the best they could do was make them the same height. She may have been a star in sports and over average height for a girl, she was still shorter than Satoshi who barely ever did anything during Phys. Ed.

_Guys are lucky…_She sighed while loonking at her heightened legs.

Looking at her disappointed face he didn't think twice before asking, "What's wrong?"

"…uhhh…" She looked surprised at his show of concern and couldn't think for a moment.

"…"

"Nothing…just a little nervous." She lied. Talking to him about her height and wanting to be a boy wouldn't really get her anywhere.

Seeing her look back at her legs he said, "You still have two years to grow…"

"Huh…?" She looked up at him in surprise.

"You still have two years to grow until your puberty stops, unless you have an abnormal body…"{not sure if I'm right but I'm pretty sure…^^;;}

"Ummm…okay…" _How did he know…_

"…" Not sure as to what he was doing by showing concern for her he walked away.

_Was he trying to make me feel better…_Out of impulse she shouted out over the bustling, "Oi! Hiwatari! Thanks and Good luck!"

Stopping for a moment, he turned towards her a little. "…hnh."

Riku smiled at this.

_~After last show~_

"Riku-chan!"

The last show had just finished and after all the clapping and bowing, the whole class was stepping off stage while the curtains closed. Turning towards the voice calling or her, Riku saw Kirihara-sensei running to her with open arms. Petrified for a moment because of the sight, she couldn't move out of the way and ended up being glomped by him. Thankfully, Sayuri came to her rescue at that moment.

"Don't hog the star of the show!" She pulled Riku out of her teacher's arms

_I guess she has a good side to her too._ Riku turned to thank Saiyuri until she was glomped by her too.

"I want a hug too!"

_I take that back…_She looked up to see her teacher still eying her weirdly. _Well…I guess it's better than being hugged by him._

Seeing that he couldn't hug her anymore Kirihara-sensei just took both her hands and looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"Riku-chan it's such disappointment that we cannot work together any longer. Ever since you wore that Romeo costume I knew that your skills in acting would reach out to the world. If you ever want to speak to me again here's my phone number. I'll be waiting." He winked after giving her an overly designed card and waving at her constantly before disappearing.

"…" Riku just stared at the card and where her teacher had been before she was awakened by Sayuri.

"Is it just me or did sensei start treating you nicely ever since the dress rehearsal…"

"…"

"Some people may think he liked you just because you looked like a guy; but that can't be true, right?" She looked at Riku with an innocent smile while still holding onto her. "But you know I think after this, your fan-club probably increased by a lot…"

Hearing only what she said in the beginning, Riku just awkwardly smiled and laughed. "Hahahaha…haha…ha…"

_Someone please save me…_

_~Lunch band during first day at school after the festival~_

Everything seemed to look back to normal except for the constant talk about the festival and a few decorations that were still hanging. Not really up to walking to the rooftop that day, Satoshi took out his new book to read quietly before he was called by his classmate.

"Hey, Satoshi! There's some guy outside who wants to see you."

Ignoring the call, Satoshi continued to read his book, when he noticed a shadow hovering over him. Looking up their eyes met and the boy's face turned red as he averted his eyes to his feet.

"I…I…I like you…"

Hearing this the whole class (excluding Satoshi) yelled, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Without thinking twice he punched the random boy. Looking at the unconscious body splayed before him, he took his book and walked out of the room to read at the rooftop since he suddenly felt like going.

The class looked at the poor boy in pity and stood petrified as Satoshi walked out the room.

_~On rooftop~_

_**Well that's the third one. You should be nicer to them Satoshi-sama**_

…

_**Do you really sway that way?**_

_Of course not…_

_**Then why didn't you deny it when that girl accused you of it?**_

_There's a much lesser chance of a man confessing to another man. It's better than constantly having girls confess to me every single day after I've already rejected them._

_**Hmmm…I see…**_

_I also get to hit them to get rid of my stress._

_**I must say, I'm happy to have you as my tamer.**_

_Hnh…_

_~Back at the classroom~_

"WHAT?"

Riku had just heard about what happened and was looking at Sayuri as if she just told her she was pregnant.

"This is the third one isn't it…hmmmm…"

Hearing this she snapped out of her trance. "How do you know this…?"

"All dire fans of Satoshi-sama know this. I'm disappointed in you Riku-tan." She looked at her disappointingly and suddenly gasped. "Are you like the betrayers who left the fan-club because of the rumor?"

"I wasn't in the club in the first place…" _And since when was I Riku-tan…_

"It's okay Riku-tan, you're in the stage of denial right now, but you'll eventually comeback join our now coed fan-club." She nodded to her own statement as if agreeing with herself.

"Coed…?"

"Yup! Your fan-club is coed too; and I was recently appointed as the leader since I'm your closest friend."

_What has the world come to! I should have never said his secret out loud. And since when have I had a fan-club? _Looking at her "friend's" overly zealous face she looked away. _I don't think I want to know…_

_**~~~End of chapter~~~**_

Yay! Finally done,

I also redrew **Shinichirou** (my oc; the butler) since my art skills improved and I drew him in the DNangel version since this is a DNangel fic.

_**~~~Next Chapter~~~**_

_**Wow, not only was her first kiss stolen but even her second one; and by you of all people.**_

_It wasn't a__KISS__._

_**Hahahaha. But doesn't it make you wonder who stole her first kiss…**_

…

_**Are you jealous Satoshi-sama? You may be able to hide your emotions from anyone else, but I've been stuck with you for too long not to know.**_

_Shut up…_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers…I'm back…I'm really sorry. I finished writing the seventh chapter but my computer broke down and I lost all hope so taking the time I focused on other things^^;;

I noticed I was still getting replies so I decided I should write for those that were still alive. I suggest those that read it a long time ago and even those that read it while back to read it over again from the beginning since I actually checked over my writing and fixed everything. I'm not that bad of a writer but I was really too embarrassed before to read over my fic. Hehehehe…yea pretty pathetic…-_-

Anywayz…

Disclaimer: DNangel isn't mine.

_~Previously~_

"WHAT?"

Riku had just heard about what happened and was looking at Sayuri as if she just told her she was pregnant.

"This is the third one isn't it…hmmmm…"

Hearing this she snapped out of her trance. "How do you know this…?"

"All dire fans of Satoshi-sama know this. I'm disappointed in you Riku-tan." She looked at her disappointingly and suddenly gasped. "Are you like the betrayers who left the fan-club because of the rumor?"

"I wasn't in the club in the first place…" _And since when was I Riku-tan…_

"It's okay Riku-tan, you're in the stage of denial right now, but you'll eventually comeback join our now coed fan-club." She nodded to her own statement as if agreeing with herself.

"Coed…?"

"Yup! Your fan-club is coed too; and I was recently appointed as the leader since I'm your closest friend."

_What has the world come to! I should have never said his secret out loud. And since when have I had a fan-club? _Looking at her "friend's" overly zealous face she looked away. _I don't think I want to know…_

_~Physical Education Class~_

All of Riku's classmates gathered by the pool with their swimsuits on as they were gonna be tested in their swimming skills. Those that didn't pass were to continue taking extra lessons after school ended. Looking into the deep end of the pool Riku sighed. _I don't get it. It's the beginning of winter and we're doing this now. I mean I won't have any problems since I can swim well but I could never understand why they have us do this now. At least it's indoors._

With the teacher not being there after being called out, the boys started to get rowdy. Another class joined in and among them was Aiko. There was a nervous look on her face and it didn't go unnoticed by the group of rowdy boys. Thankfully Riku noticed and she saw them approach the unknowing Aiko from behind. It was not only well known that Aiko loved Satoshi but it was also well known that Aiko couldn't swim.

A little concerned Riku didn't look away and started to follow the boys to the other corner of the deep side of the pool. _She may not have a great personality but that's no reason to bother someone._

Before she could say anything Aiko was pushed pretty far into the pool and her rapidly flailing arms just made her move more into the middle of the pool. Without another thought Riku jumped in after the yelping girl who was now sinking.

Underwater she swam towards Aiko who was almost touching the floor of the pool. Grabbing her arm Riku placed her feet on the floor to jump up but her jump didn't last for even a second. Looking down she noticed that the necklace she tied to her ankle got caught on the sewage hole that was constantly sucking in water. Thinking quickly, Riku pushed Aiko up so that she could get air. Seeing that a tube was thrown in for Aiko she let go of the foot she was supporting and got to work on her own foot.

She may have been a great swimmer but Riku's timing in holding her breath wasn't that great. She began to struggle with the necklace and slowly things began to blur with her having difficulty breathing. As her breath and strength were leaving her the last thing she saw were piercing blue eyes.

_~With Riku~_

Waking up Riku saw a white ceiling and weakly sat up to lean back on the board of the bed. _I must have drowned. This must be the nurses' office…_

"Riku?"

Turning her head to the voice she was suddenly hugged by a black headed boy. Noticing it was Yurri she hugged him back and asked, "Hey, what happened?"

Sitting down in front of her and setting some distance between themselves he said in a serious voice, "You almost died saving that girl… She's fine so don't worry."

She smiled a little knowing she successfully saved Aiko, her memories were a little blurry after having drowned. Yurri pinched her cheeks and said, "Stop smiling you baka."

Taking her own hands she pinched Yurri's cheek and they both started to stretch each other's skin before they let go and saw their red cheeks. Looking at each other they started laughing. Calming down a little and looking at each other Riku noticed Yurri was looking at her differently than usual or maybe she just never noticed but it was making her feel weird.

Taking her hand in one hand he used the other to brush a hair out of her face while saying, "I thought I was gonna lose you…I thought I'd never get to tell you the truth…I've always liked …"

Before he could finish, the door to the nurses' office opened and in came Daisuke, Takeshi, Sayuri and Risa. Looking at the situation everyone became silent before Sayuri and Takeshi began freaking out.

"Oh my gosh! I always knew they had a thing for each other right."

"I know right they were always talking to each other and they had those eyes of love on and…"

"GUYS!"

"…" Takeshi and Sayuri were still holding hands in their excitement but they stopped rambling out loud and looked to Riku.

"It's nothing like that. Right?" She turned to Yurri with a hopeful and sorry look.

His face went a little dark and sad but he quickly brightened up and let go of Riku, "I asked Riku to help me with my script."

Takeshi and Sayuri made disbelieving eyes and as if one person said together, "REALLY? She just woke up and the first thing you do is practice a script from drama club?"

Still smiling he said, "Of course I talked to her about the incident and how everyone was worried but I remembered the role I'll be auditioning for was about a boy and girl in this similar predicament so I asked Riku here to help me out."

"I always knew they were just friends." Takeshi and Sayuri started nodding in agreement as they looked like they believed this as did Daisuke's relieved face but Risa's face darkened up a little before she excused herself.

Riku a little concerned asked, "Is something wrong with Risa?"

Takeshi pat her shoulder and said, "She must be too embarrassed to show how worried she was. How cute."

Riku unsure but relieved a little decided to believe Takeshi for once. Remembering they were still in school Riku asked, "What period is it?"

"It's lunch period now which is way we all came, although we expected you to be out for longer," Sayuri answered this time.

Takeshi cut in to say, "Well that's because Riku's animal instincts told her it was time to eat and…"

Seeing the air around Riku turn dark Daisuke and Yurri cut Takeshi off and dragged him out the door saying, "We'll go get lunch for you guys."

Sayuri started giggling while saying, "Isn't he just the funniest kid you've ever seen."

_Not funny, we call this stupidity. _Calming herself Riku thought, _Why come here to someone who's a patient only to irritate them…Well at least they cared enough to come here and check up on me…Although the situation they found me in was quite unpleasant…Was Yurri confessing to me…well at least Hiwatari didn't come in too…_

Catching herself on that last thought her eyes widened and she furiously shook her head. _Why am I concerned with what that icicle might have thought? I must have drunk a lot of the pool water! He'd probably be all I don't care anyway, glare, glare, glare._

"Are you okay Riku-tan? Did you get your head hit too?"

Noticing Sayuri was still there she turned red a little and said, "What? Of course I'm fine, just feeling a little funny from drinking too much pool water."

"Really? I like the taste of pool water; I guess everyone's a little different."

_No, you're just a bit more abnormal that's all…_

"I wonder why Satoshi-sama didn't come to visit Riku-tan though…"

Hearing this her blush came back and she coughed a little on her saliva. "Why do you say that?"

"Well he did save you."

Blinking for a few seconds to process what she had said Riku asked, "What?" _I knew someone saved me but I just suspected it was Yurri so I was gonna thank him properly later._

"Satoshi-sama saved you. Aiko-san came up so I threw her a tube and we were all waiting for you to swim out. After a few seconds Yurri-kun was about to jump in when Takeshi stopped him saying that you would be fine since your you but Satoshi-sama just jumped in a few seconds later and after a while he carried you out and did IT. And then he…"

Listening to the story and understanding what happened, Riku was confused on the last comment. "Wait. It?"

Sayuri blushed and pushed her a little. "Oh, you know, hihihihihi"

"I'm still confused…"

Sayuri mouthed out the word.

_KI-SU, Oh kiss…wait…WHAT?_

"Well it's not really a kiss but you know, it's still embarrassing hihihihihihi."

Riku's pink face turned to a shade of red as she tried to calm herself down. _It's not a kiss; he was breathing air into you to save you. It's not a kiss; he was breathing air into you to save you. It's not a kiss; he was breathing air into y…_

"So anyways, after that you spit out all this water and he took a bunch of towels to cover you and himself before going to the nurses office. He even talked to me, you know since I'm your best girl friend and all. He told me to get your clothes and stuff and bring it to the nurse's office. I thought it was really cool that time when he saved Daisuke but this time something, the air around him was different And I was thinking …"

Riku got out of the bed suddenly feeling her power spill back into her after hearing what happened. "I need to go do something."

She sprinted out the room and towards the direction of the roof. Daisuke, Yurri, and Takeshi just came back with the food and saw her running form. Daisuke was the first to talk, "Where's she going?"

"To her savior of course," Sayuri said with a smile, "Although what are we gonna do with her food?"

Takeshi chimed in, "Oh don't worry, Riku's animal instinct will bring her back to…"

Unlike how they would usually act, both Yurri and Daisuke slapped him upside the head.

_~Rooftop~_

Looking at the wide space before her, Riku quickly found Satoshi in the same position as when she first came to talk to him. She slowly walked up to him. Feeling her presence he looked up at her slightly red face not sure as to whether it was from embarrassment, because she was out of breath, or both. Before he could say anything he was surprised by her sudden action.

She was bowing at him. "Thank you…Thank you for saving my life."

Thankfully for Satoshi, Riku wasn't directly looking at him as she would see his slightly blushing and startled face. In all his life he never said thank you to anyone before until she came along but she was also the first to thank him so gratefully. Unsure of what to do Satoshi abruptly got up to leave. He walked past her and made quick steps to the door.

At first she was confused as to what just happened and then angry when she saw the door close. _I come all the way up here to thank him and this is the response I get…?_

"What do want me to do? Give you money? I have a lot but I'm not giving you any since it's not really mine!" Breathing rather hard at this point Riku face was now red with anger.

"Oh and don't feel like you need to take responsibility for kissing me! My first kiss was stolen by a jerk like you so your next after I beat up the first one!" Not knowing what she was rambling about at this point Riku started to practice her karate moves so as to calm down. Collapsing on the floor of the roof after a while she looked up and punched the air once while mumbling, "What was I expecting? I give up trying to be nice to him. He'll always be the same."

Closing her eyes Riku enjoyed the breeze and emptied her mind.

_~Behind the door of the Rooftop~_

Satoshi never left, he just needed to clear out his head as it was why he had come to the roof in the first place. He had brought a book with him thinking it would help but he couldn't read as there were countless questions in his head as to what happened during physical education. He couldn't explain why he did what he did. He saved Niwa that time since he always knew he was also Dark but he didn't understand why he saved Riku.. He was thinking of visiting her so as to see if he could get answers when she just appeared in front of him.

Krad always being there never helped him either. _**Wow, not only was her first kiss stolen but even her second one; and by you of all people.**_

_It wasn't a__KISS__._

_**Hahahaha. But doesn't it make you wonder who stole her first kiss…**_

…

_**Are you jealous Satoshi-sama? You may be able to hide your emotions from anyone else, but I've been stuck with you for too long not to know.**_

_Shut up…_

_~Afterschool~_

Riku and Yurri walked back home together but unlike the other times, nobody said anything. Not quite used to this silence Riku broke it. "Yurri, I'm sorry."

Any other person who listened in wouldn't understand but being friends for so long they understood each other very well. "It's okay. I wasn't expecting you to feel the same way. I just wanted you to know so I wouldn't regret it later on."

She saw him smile but she couldn't smile back.

"That doesn't mean I've given up. I plan on making you see me as someone more than a friend."

"Yurri, I…"

"Hey, look it's your house. You should go in. I'll see you tomorrow." Yurri ran off while smiling.

All Riku could do was stare and wave back showing her best smile. _I'll truly never understand people, especially guys…_

"Riku welcome back home."

"Hey Shin. Finally comfortable enough to just call my name?" Smiling at him she threw her bag at him which he easily caught and challenged him. "I need to clear my head. Wanna help?"

"Challenge accepted."

"How's she doing?"

"She seems better now. If I may ask did something happen?"

"Don't worry. If it was that urgent I would have called on you."

"Yes sir."

"Just get things ready. We might have to take action soon. I'll trust you with her life."

"Yes sir."

c_lick beep beep beep…_

_**~~~End of chapter~~~**_

DONE!

I will be updating quicker so do not worry, be happy :D

I don't think I'll be putting any more previews but rather leaving cliffhangers so see ya'll laters


End file.
